Our Book
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: During school, Austin and Ally write letters to eachother in a notebook. Will they stay friends or will one letter change everything?


I was sitting in Mrs. Osslie's**(1) **class next to my best friend, Austin Moon. "Pst Ally…" he whisper called over and over again until I finally answered. "What Blondie?" I asked, grinning sheepishly, and he smiled. "Stop by my locker after class" he whisper yelled and I silently giggled. "won' t be too hard considering we're locker neighbors" I whispered back sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and we both went back to paying attention. Well, I did anyways. Austin was probably staring into space thinking about pancakes, Lebron James and cheerleaders.**(2) **

The bell rang and we both met up at his locker. "Hey Als!" he says really loudly. "Hey, so what did you need me to come here for?" I asked, a little bit annoyed at his pep. "I have something for you" he said with a ten mile wide grin on his face. "okay..?" I said confused, and he handed me a notebook. "we each take turns writing a letter to each other every day, only one per day though" he explained rather quickly, hugged me and ran off to class. I stood there for a second before walking down the hall and to my second period class. I arrived just as the bell rang and sighed of relief after I slid into my seat. I opened the notebook and began to read the first letter, written in black ink.

_Ally,_

_So I'm glad we're doing this. Maybe we won't get in trouble for texting each other in class now._

I laughed at that part because it was true. We always got in trouble for texting each other during class. I looked up to make sure Mrs. Rora**(3)** wasn't looking at me, wondering what the heck I was doing, before I continued to read.

_Well I miss you Alls! I know it's only school but still! The only times I get to see my best friend are first period, at lunch and seventh period. I know we hang out afterschool but that doesn't mean I don't miss hanging out with you DURING school! _

_Xoxo, Austin. _

I smiled goofy at the last part. I got a strange feeling in my chest and I didn't know why. I sighed, smiling and took out a sparkly red pen. I carefully and quietly flipped the page because the teacher was giving a lecture and I didn't want her to notice I wasn't paying attention.

_Austin,_

_Aww how cute! I miss you too! And this wasn't a terrible idea blondie! So how long are we going to write in this? Til the pages are filled? Mrs. Rora won't stop talking about her divorce and I'm not learning anything except how to fix a marriage. Wow. Also I hope I left my book in my locker because I can't find it. _

_Xoxo, Ally._

(The page breaks here)

We wrote in the book every day for fourteen days. Thirteen days were normal entries, then of course, you'd reach the fourteenth day. Fourteen days.

(The page breaks here)

After chemistry**(4)** with Austin on the fourteenth day, I walked to his locker. "Hey…" he said, trailing off nervously. "Are you okay?" I asked and he quickly, and nervously threw his hands behind his back. "What book?" he asked, uneasily. I rapidly snatched the book out of his hands and ran off to class before he has time to react. I sat down in my seat and began to read the exceptionally long letter.

_Ally,_

_I don't know if this will change our friendship. In a way, it could be good. But, in another way, you could hate me forever. Trish said thirteen days; Dez said fifteen days. I say fourteen. _

_Fourteen days of this book._

_Fourteen days._

_When I started this book with you, it was mostly Trish's idea; followed by Dez. _

_And let's just say I have something very important to tell you._

_I've liked you since day one. Actually- that's a lie. I haven't __**liked **__you-I love you._

_Yes, that's the word I'm looking for. _

_I love you Ally._

_Xoxo, Austin. _

I stared at the page until the bell rang. 'Austin, I've got to find Austin' I thought as I quickly snatched up my books and rushed out of the classroom and down the hall until I accidentally bumped into someone. "Austin!" I shouted, when I realized it was him I bumped into. He ran away down the hall. "Austin wait!" I shouted, and he kept running.

"I love you!" I shouted and he completely froze. I realized that everybody in the hallway had stopped to watch us. "You what?" he asked, obviously shocked by what I had admitted. He turned around to face me and I walked towards him. "I love you" I said. "I love you too" he replied and kissed me. everyone in the hallway clapped, cheered and screamed things like 'finally!' and 'it's about time!'

"Will you be my girlfriend, Ally Dawson?"

I smiled and handed him the book. "the book?" he asked. "our book." I corrected and I helped him flip it open to the next blank page. I took out my sparkly red pen and scrawled a pretty 'yes' across the page.

"I think that's the perfect way to end the book." He said, flashing me a million dollar smile.

I smiled up at him and his chocolatey brown eyes. "our book"

**A/N: Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! I'm sick still so I've spent all day writing! I wish all of you that are returning to school tomorrow, luck! I'll write and update more tonight and hopefully tomorrow! R&R PLEASE! Xoxo!**

**Pronounced 'Auslly' ;)**

**From the episode "Film-making & Fear Breaking"**

**Pronounced 'Raura' ;)**

**Their first period is chemistry;)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Austin & Ally. Santa got my list wrong this year. **


End file.
